imagintalefandomcom-20200214-history
ImaginTale: The Beginning Chapter
Imagination’s Universe, was erased by the god, or “CREATOR”, of the universe. Only “Rainbow Souls” can persist long enough without being completely ERASED . Imagination woke up, in the void. Nothing but endless NOTHINGNESS around him. He couldn’t do anything. The color of everything, wiped to Nothing. The only color in existence was the color of himself and his SOUL… Soon… He figured out how to summon a menu. It was blank. He raised his hand. A keyboard appeared below his hand. He typed random things into the menu, until it came up with something that wasn’t an error. A “sphere” appeared in front of him. He fiddled around with the menu, trying to do something with “sphere_0” Within seconds, he figured out how to color the sphere “blue”. … Days past. Not that Imagination would know. The sky was still nothing. Imagination was fiddling with the Menu. He had figured out alot. He had even figured out how to make a “program”. The first program he had made, was one that could allow him to draw, instead of just make some shapes. He combined, a 3 dimensional long sphere, and a 3 dimensional triangle. This made a pencil. He highlighted the name of the creation, “Object_23”. And renamed it to, “Pencil”. He then, added the asset, to his program. The program allowed him to draw using the colors, “white and black”. So, to make the coding easier for himself, He wrote some code that would allow him to use his “SOUL” as the “color wheel”. Finally, his program was finished. He started drawing some grass, and then, some flowers. Then trees, a sky. But, all those drawings where just small assets. Just, Drawings. So, he spent more time trying to figure out more coding things. After MANY errors and mistakes… He figured out how to make “assets” solid objects. And then, he figured out how to make overlays. And how to place things. Soon, he made a new program. This new program would allow him to animate. Many, soons later… He had filled in a small chunk of the Nothingness. And had created a small town, surrounded by animated flowers, and trees. There were clouds in the blue sky. He HATED seeing the NOTHINGNESS of the void he hadn’t covered yet. So, he covered it with stars. Every asset was expertly crafted. But… There was one thing, that was missing. He could never program LIFE, and make an entity that wasn't solely based on A.I. ... So... He decided to make another program... One that he had never tried before. One, that could allow him to travel to other dimensions, different Alternate Universes, timelines. One, that could allow him to travel to parallel universes. Imagination wants to travel to the parallel universes of his own universe. And recruit himself, from each of them. ... He succeeds in recruiting the following: Music, Time, Blushed, Opp, Ginger, Gamer, Powerful, and more... (The nickname given, describes the Abilities and or personality of there character.) (Moving past that.) Imagination has improved upon the "AU traveling" Program. He has mapped the program to it's own Menu. Now, using the correct hand gesture, will open the "AU menu". (Down swiping with your intex finger, will open the "AU menu") (Down swiping with all fingers, will open up the "regular Menu, and control panel".) Imagination has started traveling to Undertale AUs in his off time. And has made a program connected to all UT AUs. The program will tell him the AU's statistics. This program also has connection to the "AU Menu". This gives extra info on the AU he wants to travel too, before he travels there. Any event, or anomaly, will be reported to him with this helpful program.